


Burn

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crystal Fixation, F/M, Galen is obsessed, Kyber Crystal obsession, M/M, Sexual Fixation, heavily implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: In which it is clear that Galen Erso's obsession with Kyber Crystals extends far beyond his work





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



> This was inspired by a tumblr. conversation I have witnessed, which gave me inspiration to write which I desperately needed. A gift then, for @saltandlimes, who gave me the prompt I needed to write today! Please R and R, your all's comments always make my day! :)

Galen thinks it is his eyes. His eyes, and her skin. 

When he pushes into Orson, pins his body beneath him, he makes him keep his eyes open. He presses his hand to his jaw, gives the slightest pressure that hints at something almost loving, but keeps his lover's eyes burning into Galen’s with every thrust, every moan, every climax pulled from his writhing body. Orson, being his own sort of fanatic, notices Galen’s obsession after their first time together, and even though he never mentions it, he knows how to use it distinctly to his advantage. 

His eyes are blue, but to call them blue would not do them justice. Especially not when that blue is darkened as his pupils expand as Galen’s undresses and wraps his hand around him, stroking him hard and fast. They are blue, but only in the simplest of terms. 

They are steel, and glimmer like the sheen off the crystals that he labors over when thoughts like these should be pushed aside. Like the blades of lightsabers he’s seen extended in the arms of vigilantes how masquerade as if they could understand the crystals the way he does. He sees it in Orson, and, as he shudders and as he releases himself into the heat of Orson’s body more often that he should be doing, he watches they shine even brighter, illuminated by the smile that comes across Orson’s lips as he works so hard not to close them. 

It is different with Lyra. Her eyes are the same warm brown of chocolate, and though Galen can admire their beauty, they are not the same as Orson’s. No, instead, he sees it in her skin, which catches the glow from caves, the light from the pale moon outside their window, the dim glow of whatever light he had decided to leave on. 

She must think he simply wants to see her, and there must always be some light so that his kisses land where they are supposed to and his hands trace clear paths. She doesn’t understand the fascination he has, drawing long fingers over her pale skin, even hours after their bodies are spent and he is simply lying beside her, drawing hands over her skin until he finally lets sleep overtake him. 

He first notices after their first kiss in the caves. Her throat, the only part of her uncovered besides her face that is pressed to his, glows serenely in the multicolored aurora put off by the embedded kyber around them. His eyes wonder there, then his lips. As their relationship deepens, as does his fascination. She is a beautiful woman, and her skin seems to glow with light for him every time they come together. She can close her eyes, revel in the feel of him drawing his fingers over her again and again, she grasps at his hair, pulling him into kisses that he accepts with eyes open as his body never stops moving along and within hers. 

It seems to him her whole body is a live with the type of light that ignites purely from the crystals he has given his life to and he loves her all the more for it. He loves her the same as them, with all the promise that the light he sees won’t even extinguish and he can sink into her with a kiss and a whispered word of love while he eyes stay fixed on the embodiment of his obsession.


End file.
